Rain and a Smile
by ThoughtsFromAJackofArt
Summary: Another Fic for the Transcendence AU on Tumblr. Mabel is passing and Dipper finds a promise to keep. Sad with a sunny ending.


Another Fic for the Transcendence AU For Gravity falls over on Tumblr

I own nothing except the hands used to type this

(it finally started raining again here in California and that made me think of a sad story. Forgive any weird typing, it's hard to see through my own tears :'[ also I'll just go ahead and show myself to the corner...)

* * *

The Shooting Star is falling from the sky. Her blazing tail is fading as its path is remembered in reverence and gratitude by those who had seen it.

* * *

Mable lies in bed, its been a month since the visitors started coming. First was family, her darling triplet babies Acacia, Willow and Hank and their clan. Great grandchildren run through the mystery shack, some are laughing with gamgam Mable, some who are old enough to understand are crying. Mable can see the tears hidden behind the smiles and hugs each one gently until there are no more tears to give.  
Next was friends, everyone that could make it came. Humans, spirits and supernatural alike came to say their farewells. Jokes were traded, stories were told, tears were spilled and promises of drinks in the next life were made.  
Finally were the people who simply wanted to say their thanks. Political leaders who had fought alongside her for supernatural rights, Supernatural's who gained so much thanks to her work, all the families she had helped and all the people she inspired came to give tribute and say goodbye.

For the month of farewells the small figure of a 12 year old boy could be seen sitting in a corner wearing a worn out vest and shorts with a faded baseball cap covering his eyes as he stared blankly at the floor. He had been the one to call them all and let them know her time was ending. When everyone would leave for the day he would sit next to the old woman and they would talk. No words were ever exchanged; instead the boy had taken them deep into the mind. Where they ran and played under the sky until there was nothing left to say.

"I could make you stay you know..."

"I know you could bro-bro"

"You wouldn't need to grow old, people wouldn't need to say goodbye. You wouldn't have to... leave"

"... You know I'll never really leave Dipper, you'll see me again and again and again"

"but you won't be... YOU"

"sure I will, you just might need to remind me a bit"

"..."

"... you know I've lived a long enough Dipper. You'll be fine without me! Don't tell me the great demon Alcor is gettin all weepy about his sister"

"heh Myster Twins till the end?"

"Mystery Twins Till the end! and beside I feel tired Dipper, but a good kinda tired. Like I've played all day during summer and now it's time to go to sleep, and it'll be nice to see Henry again"

"yea, tell him I said hi"

" I will. 'Night Dipper see ya soon"

"...It's a Deal. Good night Mable"

* * *

The Shooting Star has fallen.

* * *

You couldn't have asked for better weather during the funeral. It was bright and sunny, not a cloud in the sky. There was no need for a eulogy, or a service. Everyone who had wanted to say their goodbyes had come before. One by one they laid flowers on her grave. Even great demon Alcor came and rained petals from the sky and played violin in honor of her passing. As the day turned to evening, all the mourners had turned to their journey home to spread the new of her passing. The triplets were the last to leave, silently hugging Dipper before going to be with their family. As the last car drove away and the sound of crunching gravel faded he could feel the restrain on his emotions breaking and he could feel hot tears spilling down his face. He was alone. His Twin Star, The great Mizar was gone. Mable was really gone. The heavens opened and wept with him.

Dipper didn't know how long he had been crying, the rain had kept him cold company the entire time. Some days were a violent storm when he thought of everything he could have done or said but didn't. Other days were a light drizzle with the sun almost peaking through the clouds as memories of her smile and hugs enveloped him. The rain didn't stop until one day a little girl had found her way to the grave.

"Mister! Mister! Are you the one making the sky cry?"

Alcor whipped around, there had been visitors to her grave before but none had dared to try talking to him. And yet here stood a little girl with long dark hair tied with a pink bow clutching a stuffed animal

"Mister! Everyone says you're the one making the sky cry. Mommy and Daddys car got stuck in the mud and we haven't been able to get it out, I wanna go home"

He could do nothing thing but stare... Her soul it was so familiar... was she really? Had it really been that long?

"Mister are you crying too?"

"yes I've lost something important, and it hurts" Why was he telling her this?

"hmmm We'll I'm not good at finding things but I can give you a hug! Mommy gives me a hug and a big smile whenever I get hurt and it always makes me feel better!"

"a hug and a smile huh... " He looked up at the sky and could see the clouds already begin to break  
"tell ya what kid, it's a deal"

The little girl smiled and gave him a big hug as the sun began to show.

"Alright mister I gotta go before my mom gets mad! Make sure you keep smiling so the clouds don't come back!"

"haha Sure thing kiddo!"

Dipper turned and stretched as the girl ran back to her parents, the sun was out in full blaze, just the sort of day she liked. Dipper smiled wide it still hurt, but it wasn't the end. He had a deal to keep, and he intended on doing just that.

The End


End file.
